The present invention relates to the field of fishhooks, more specifically, a barbless safety fishhook.
Since the first invention of the fishing hook, the barb has been utilized to prevent fish from sliding off the hook. However, even under catch and release circumstances, the barb itself causes a great deal of tissue damage and physical damage to the fish. This is especially true when the fish swallows the hook. In this circumstance, the barb can dramatically injure the fish by causing excessive bleeding, damage to internal organs, and infections. This points to a need to for a fishhook that can secure a fish on the hook without the use of a barb.